


SAY IT...

by lila_luscious1



Category: SULLYVANDY (fandom), Station 19 (TV), vicley (fandom)
Genre: Don't do that again!, F/F, F/M, I Love You, Interracial Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Illness, Near deat, Vicley Marriage, i want you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Lucas Ripley SURVIVED the factory blaze, and a relived Victoria Hughes gives him'what-for ' concerning his brave but reckless act...





	1. WHAT THE 'F' LUCAS RIPLEY??!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [LeesyLovesLucas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LeesyLovesLucas), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).

The first thing that Lucas Ripley sees when he awakens is the beautiful face of his beloved, Vic; next, he  
hears her voice, and she is in full "scold mode", which, if he's truthful, he's not at all surprised-she sounds scared,  
pissed-off, and anxious, all at once-what comes through, very clearly though, is the pissed-off...seeing that he's awake,  
she lights into him:

VH: You can NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, Lucas...EVER! Do you understand? You scared me...SO MUCH...  
I couldn't catch my breath; I had to hide how worried I was, so that we wouldn't be "outed"...YOU CAN'T  
DO THAT AGAIN, Lucas...

LR: You said that, Lucas Ripley manages to croak, weakly. I reacted, the same way that you, or anyone else at 19  
would have...but I take your point. I SCARED MYSELF, TO BE HONEST...c'mon, Vic-a little slack, please?

VH: Victoria decides to let the matter drop (for NOW), but this issue will be re-visited (MANY, MANY times-Lucas is  
deluding himself if he thinks the subject is closed)..."The Doctor says with rest, and limited activity, you can return to  
duty once the Medic, and your Cardiologist, sign off. That means at least 60 days minimum, at home, with me."

LR: Fine...this time here in ICU has given me time to think about what's next-about the possibilities for US...you're  
right, I can't take these types of chances anymore. I have you to worry about, and, down the road, A FAMILY-I hope."

VH: You want that? R-Really? Children...wow...

LR: More than anything. Listen, Vic: I know who I can count on, when I'm ill, or afraid, or need someone to lean on-  
I know that you will move heaven and earth to make everything right. I heard the Nurses talking earlier; they said this crazy  
Woman ranted and cursed, carried on, screamed, and turned over medical carts, until the Chief of Cardiology HERSELF  
personally took over my case. I trust you with every fiber of my being. You willed me back to life, and as crazy as it sounds-  
you LOVED ME back to life.

VH: When everything went down, all I could think was I can't let you go without telling you one more time how much  
I love you. I'm saying it NOW, and everyday and night from now on. You just get well, the rest will take care o itself.

LR: Copy. Thank God I found you, Victoria Hughes


	2. I'VE WAITED FOR YOU...SEEMS LIKE FOREVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2-Vic tells Lucas that they should get married RIGHT AWAY  
there, in the hospital!

Vic is at Lucas Ripley's side when he awakens, as always-the meds cause him to sleep 12-13 hours  
daily, due to their potency...She has something to say to him, and she wants to get it said before she  
closes her nerve:

Lucas:

The joy that you bring to me, there’s nothing to compare…I wish that could change your name  
name to WAY TOO AWESOME LUCAS RIPLEY…your kindness and compassion is what first attracted me;  
you are such a beautiful Man, if Men can be beautiful-when we pass other Women on the street, I see them  
sneaking glances at you, you are THAT FINE! You MUST KNOW IT, but your lack of conceit is just another  
facet of you that endears me to you. I'm in love with you, as you already know; I freely admit that you are the  
love of my life-you are all I’ve ever wanted, now that I’ve figured out just what it is that I want…the source of my  
joy, is what you are. How is it that I’m worthy of you? I pinch myself all day every day, because it seems too  
good to be true. I thank the Creator that for the circumstances that brought you to me. 

The fact that you are willing to risk your career, all of those years spent climbing the department  
ladder, to be with me-I’ll be grateful to you forever, and I'm so proud that you would do that for me. I  
love you-more than you will ever guess... more than you will ever know... more than you can ever tell...  
I need you to know that I appreciate you, SO MUCH, my love. Let's get married, here, by the hospital Chaplain.  
Let's DO IT, already...I can't wait to start my life with you.

LR: OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long fanfic, it did take awhile to craft, though (I hope I've done their  
relationship justice)...Thanks in advance for reading!


	3. A VERY VICLEY MARRIAGE

The Chaplain has graciously agreed to perform the ceremony in Chief Ripleys' hospital room.

He, Lucas, looks deeply into her dark brown eyes and says: "Victoria Anne Ripley:

"I promise to unclog the tub, even though only one of us has long hair."

"I vow never to steal your covers, unless you are hogging them."

"I promise to pay all my debts to you—a Lannister always does."

"I vow to take your hand when it’s too dark, and the dog out when it’s too early."

"I vow to protect you from spiders as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to get up and get the remote from across the room, even if it was not I who placed the remote so very far away."

"I promise not to drink your drinks, even though I am thirsty and your drink is literally right there."

(Andy, still watching the Bride and Groom, snakes a hand out to entagle Robert's fingers with hers.) They exchange a  
brief, loving smile before turning their attention back to the service.)

"I vow to always let you have the last blueberry pancake-and the last, last, LAST omlet."

"I promise to love you as much as the Seattle Seahawks, and to explain as many times as necessary why the 'Hawks should  
be two-time Super Bowl Winners' instead of just one because of Pete Carroll's dick brain goal line call: BEAST MODE!"

"I also promise to explain BEAST MODE, as times as necessary."

"Lastly, and SERIOUSLY: I will love you unlike I've ever loved another-including myself."

After the laughter dies down, Vic says: "Lucas Brett Ripley:

"I promise to never again insist that you try try the 'house special' from INDIA PALACE-I found out later that you were  
clenching your cheeks shut all night long.

"I just want your company, that's it. Just your company and your support—your undying support. Oh, and for you to  
forswear all others besides me—just all those things. Oh, and your kidneys—can you give me a kidney? Just one-oh,  
and your whole life—everything in your whole life—so I guess that includes your other kidney and your internal organs  
and soul and such. So that's all I want. Just that. Think you can handle that? And the last omlet...and BEER, the last  
beer. And I want a REAL wedding, TBA-a big one.

"I promise to be your Wife, the Mother of your Children, your best friend (YES, Captian Sullivan-I SAID IT!...)  
I believe in you, Lucas Ripley. I love you. FOREVER.”

On the way back to the Fire Station, Andy looks over from the passenger side, and asks him to pull over for a minute.  
Once they've stopped, she stares deeply into Sully's eyes and says, "I want that for us. I want to marry you. To maybe  
give you a kidney...to be your whole life. Think you can handle that?

"Affirmative, Lieutanant."

"In that case, Captain-there's a Sheraton right over there...unless there's a reason we should hurry back."

"Not feeling well, you say? You DO look flushed...let's take your pulse-(he reaches over and cups her breasts  
with both of his big hands)-hmmm...rapid; your heart seems to be pounding-treament protocol?"

Grinning crazily, Andy replies, "I should lie down right away, elevate my knees?"

"YES...let's get those knees elevated. Better safe than sorry." They are checked-in to the hotel within ten minutes.


	4. THE ROBERT AND ANDY SHOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They 'pop the 'question' (sort of) to each other!

HERRERA AND SULLIVAN, BACK AT HOME AFTER THE WEDDING AMD RECEPTION

"That was nice. I hope that MY wedding is like that," Herrera remarks, slyly.

"Who's the lucky Man?" Sullivan can be sly, too.

"He's a good man...check that-a GREAT MAN. Tall, athletic, very very good looking. Established career, and a fat retirement  
package to look forward to. When he touches me, I literally MELT. AS in, into _goo_ . He's honest. and fearless. I see all  
that I wish that I was in him. He was in pain, but I helped to heal him...at least I think I played some small part in his healing. I'm so  
grateful for his love. I trust him implicitly. He inspires me to do better. He's big and gruff, but he can be the most tender and loving  
man ever. I believe him; I believe IN him. He calls me on my shit, and he doesn't back any of my bullshit excuses or rationales   
when I 'act out.' I'm in love with him, and he has yet to ask me yet, but I say YES. ME CASO CONTIGO."

Gravelly, Sullivan takes a small box from his inside jacket pocket; kneels and takes her left hand. "No casamos?"

"Te dije que SI!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION
> 
> Me caso contigo
> 
> I'll marry you
> 
> "No casamos?"
> 
> Let's get married/shall we marry??
> 
> Te dije que SI
> 
> I told you YES!!


	5. LAKE...REALLY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis has a new love interest
> 
> AU
> 
> ADULT LANGUAGE

**LGBTQ FRIENDLY CLUB JACK-POT...0152, SATURDAY NIGHT...TRAVIS MONTGOMERY DECIDES THAT AFTER  
HE FINISHES THE LAST DREGS IN HIS GLASS, TO CALL AN UBER AND GO HOME. BEFORE HE CAN, HE HEARS  
A MASCULINE VOICE IN HIS EAR:***

"Hey; I'm Lake".

_LAKE!??...but Daaaaaamn-this one is FINE AS HELL!_

"Hey yourself. I'm Travis"

"Where you going...shit!...I waited to long...I always do that!" lake seems really disappointed".

Travis quickly interjects "I can hang out awhile longer...I've passed my limit on liquor, but I can drink mineral water".

"Great!" They spend the next hour exchanging limited personal histories, and drinking flavored mineral water. At 3am,  
since both have sobered up sufficiently to drive their respective vehicles, they part after exchanging contact info.  
Once he's home, Travis is sorely tempted to text Vic with his news; The Chief will almost certainly take issue, and so  
he goes to bed. It can wait until morning.

At 0745 AM, Victoria Hughes is awakened by a text:

TRAVIS-VIC: wakeywakeywakeywakey, 🌞!!

VIC-TRAViS: TRAVIS...WHAT THE FUCK, BRO!??

TRAVIS-VIC: met a 👨🏻🦲, toots/👨🏻🏫teaches hs @ a private school

VIC-TRAVIS: tell me @ the station-i have 2 get chief up and get moving

TRAVIS-VIC: so...i did u a favor...THANKS TRAV!

VIC-TRAVIS: 🙋🏻♀️ bye trav!


End file.
